Classroom Hetalia Meets Real Hetalia
by September Samstar
Summary: So, at my school we have our own mini version of Hetalia. This is a really short version of what I think would be cool if it happened. It is shortened though.


Gingerly I touched a hand to my face. Cold; it's stone cold. That, combined with my **sallow **(sickly) complexion scared me. I shouldn't be like this; today's a big day. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom stall.

"Hurry up Amanda. The bus is coming; we are going to have to go soon." I try to steady my breathing and hide my **ignominy**. (shame)

"I'm coming." Quickly I close my compact and exit. On the other side I find Melissa and Ellie waiting for me. When they see my face, they panic.

"Mandy, what's wrong? Aren't you excited?" I put my head in my hands. I don't know if I will be able to handle this.

"I am, but ugh. What do you expect, we're meeting the personification of some of the countries in the world, and I don't know if I can do this." As the ultimate Hetalia fan girls, my friends were still confused about this.

"But this is a dream come true, right? We get to meet people we thought never existed, it's the chance of a lifetime." Ellie is bouncing up and down with excitement while Melissa is still trying to figure out what is wrong with me.

"But do you think they are going to like us?" Melissa's eyes soften and she smacks me on the arm.

"What do you think?" Her sarcasm makes me smile.

"I mean, it's just so **eccentric **how we got to even have chance." I still can't believe how it all came about. One moment we were all copying down English vocabulary and then the next, the principal came over the loudspeaker and announced random names of people to go to the office. Most of the people called down were from my class, but others were from the other half of freshman IB and one girl, another one of my friends, Katie, was a regular Oscar Smith student. When we got there our **articulate **principal told us that we had been randomly selected to go on a trip to meet representatives from different countries. Everybody else walked away satisfied with the response, but my friends and I saw through the lie at once. In our Hetalia fan girl minds, we knew at once who they really were.

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be **resolute **and take the chance while we have it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Quickly I glance at the mirror again. My worrisome complexion from before is gone and I feel much calmer. **Furtively **(sneakily) we walk past the security guards to the bus to get on unchallenged. When we get on we take a seat near the back with Katie. Including the four of us, there is also Ana, Cameron, Jack, Turner, Tanner, MarChé, Jasmine, Tatum, and Katelyn. Everybody seems to have a **fain **(Happy) mood and excitement hangs in the air.

"I wonder what countries will be represented." Katie muses. We all exchange a smile; it doesn't matter who comes, we are excited anyway.

Right on schedule we arrive at the building in VA Beach. Walking in, I'm struck by the **genial **(nice)state the building is in. You would think that if the countries are here, the **mien** of the building would be beyond repair, but it's above the **affect** of hosting these "representatives". Quickly we are intercepted by a secretary.

"Hello West High students. My name is Kitty and I will assign you to your representative. Not all of them could show, but we think it was for the best because several of you have matching personalities to them. So, we may have some groups." Her skirt **billowed **as she lead us into a room filled with people who look not that much older than ourselves. My friends started to squeal and jump up and down, we were right, these were our Hetalia characters. They were real! Everyone else looked at us with **confounded** (confused) expressions, but we just kept smiling and bouncing up and down. When our excitement finally **waned** (decreased)**,** the secretary called for order. "Girls, remember this is a privilege. We can send you out at any time." Abashed, we fell silent. "That's better. I'm going to give you all your assignments." We all hold hands.

"Prussia, Prussia, please Prussia please…," Melissa chants under her breath

"England, England, England…." Ellie joins in.

"Canada." Softly I whisper through their chanting.

"Tatum and Jasmine, you are paired with the representative from Japan, Mr. Honda Kiku." Half jealously, half not, we watch them go with him. The same mixed emotion follows us through the rest of the assignments. "Katelyn, Mr. Roderich Edelstein of Austria. MarChé, Mr. Allistor Kirkland will be with you. Jack-Mr. Alfred F. Jones from America; Turner-Mr. Francis Bonnefoy of France; Cameron-Mr. Ludwig of Germany; Tanner-Mr. Ivan Brodinsky of Russia; finally Katie and Ana, you will be with Mrs. Elizaveta from Hungary."

"Ms. Kitty, what about us?"

"You will be assigned in a minute." Everyone files out with their assigned country except for us. Again we want to squeal, but another glare from the secretary silences us. In the end we are left with Prussia, England, Canada, and us. "We all know you girls know who they are, but we are asking you not to tell your friends. We told the others their human names to protect them. Do you realize what would happen if people realized who they were? Hostages and murders. This is for the greater good." Again we nod; it makes sense what she says, even if she is really strict about it. "You all be good; have fun." We squeal and race to our countries. Melissa reaches Prussia first who is in an **indolent **(lazy)pose.

"Alright, so since I am so awesome, let's skip the introductions and go get some food." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Why did I ask for this?" I can't help but smile.

"I don't know."

"Walk American." England **reproaches** Ellie as she sprints to him.

"It might do you some good to call me Ellie, Iggy." He groans.

"Don't call me by that stupid human nickname. I respond to Arthur, Mr. Kirkland, or England, but not Iggy." Ellie grins.

"Of course Iggy," groaning again, they follow Melissa and Prussia out. Soon all that's left is Canada and I.

"Hi, I'm Canada. You can call me Mathew or Mattie." I give him a big hug. Mattie is one of the greatest personifications in my mind.

"I'm Amanda and I am one of your biggest fans! I love you."Breaking the hug, Mattie stutters a response.

"That's gr-re-eat. I al-al-way-s-s like hav-ing fans-s." Smiling I give him another hug. "Here, let me show you where we can hang." I follow him through a maze of halls until we end up at a room. It's bright red and on the only white wall is a red maple leaf. Hockey equipment litters the floor and I smile when I see a stuffed bear on the couch.

"What do you want to do? You pretty much aren't here for the history lesson." He offers me a smile.

"Well, it's the **maxim** (principle) of the matter." We laugh. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess." The way he says it makes me concerned. He has seemed a little bit down; his voice so much more quiet than I thought it could be.

"You know why you are one of my favorite countries? We have a lot in common; just like you I don't get noticed all that often. People just see me as a nerd and don't really care about me, other than my friends of course." He looks at me slightly surprised, and then it turns **morose** (sad)**.** Up close I notice how close he seems to my age.

"How could anyone avoid you? You seem like you have plenty of friends." I can't help but blush.

"While yes, the **latter** is true, it's just understood that I don't belong in certain groups. I can live with it-I guess-but it still hurts."

"I guess I know how you feel. I just wish the same thing; that they would notice me."

"Start out with those who do, like England, France, America, and Prussia. You'd be surprised; they will be there when you **conjure** (call) for help." He has no **retort,** and I'm relieved. "Your friends will be there for you, and so will I." Quickly I grab his hand and write down my phone number. I always have a pen for emergencies like this. "Take this and call me when you need to." Raising one eyebrow, he looks at his hand.

"Thanks Amanda."

"You're welcome. You might want to give my yours; I might end up calling you fist." We laugh again, but what he says next surprises me.

"We'll see about that." Gently he leans down and kisses my cheek. "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I want to warn you, I had to do this for English class, so it isn't up to par with my other stories, but it isn't terrible. If you don't like it, try some of my other stories please before you hate me. Thanks.**


End file.
